Baby, Think It Over
by americanhoneyxo
Summary: Mitchie and Shane are paired together for a school project. Too bad Mitchie finds Shane to be a complete obnoxious jerk. Will feelings of hatred stay the same or fade away? Smitchie. Minor Jierra.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! My first multichapter story! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- Nope, nada, nothing is mine!**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Now this assignment is going to last for a month, just so you can all get a real feel of what it would be like to have an actual baby." I was barely listening to what my home ect. teacher was talking about. She was far too crazy for me to care.

Luckily, seconds later the ball rang for me to go to lunch. I waited by my locker for Sierra, my best friend.

"That assignment is total crap. I mean we're 16, why would any of us want to take care of a baby? Seriously, I have more important things to do...HELLO! SAT prep!" I rolled my eyes and walked beside her to the cafeteria.

"Ya know Si, sometimes I truly wonder why we're friends." She giggled as we both grabbed a cold bottle of water.

"Because without me you would probably die...And fail French." I then giggled and nodded.

"You're right! That it why we're friends!" I grabbed a plate and began filling it up with salad from the salad bar. "Nah, I love you for more than helping me pass French." I reached down for the cruton clips for my salad just as another hand grabbed it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A deep voice said as we both retracted our hands.

"No, it's-" I looked up to see who he was. "Hey...You're that new kid." He chuckled.

"Yeah. That would be me." He put a few crutons on his salad and then handed the clips to me. "I'm Nate."

"Mitchie. And this is my best friend, Sierra." He waved and Sierra did the same.

"Wait, Sierra...I know you! You're in my brother's home ect. class."

Sierra's facial expression dropped. "Please don't tell me your brother is Shane..." She said in a groggy voice.

He sighed playfully. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Is that the one that kept spraying cooking spray on her floor and blaming on our cooking group?" I asked.

"Yes!" She screamed as the three of us walked to the front of the line to pay for our lunches. "I swear if I go back and check that list 9th period and my name is next to his...AH!" I couldn't help but laugh at how frustrated she got by this guy.

"Ignore her...She has anger issues." I joked. Luckily only Nate heard, because if Sierra would of heard she really would of had some anger issues.

After we paid for our lunch I offered Nate a seat at our lunch table and he agreed to sit with us. Unfortunately for Sierra, his brother also joined us.

"Spam girl!" He said and sat down next to her. Sierra clenched her teeth. We were sitting a good ways away from each other but I swear I could still hear her jaw clenching and teeth grinding.

"First of all, the cooking spray is called PAM. P-A-M. And second of all, I'm _definately _not the one sprays it!" To stop herself from saying things she would probably regret she filled her mouth full of salad. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"This is better than TV." Nate joined in. I nodded, trying to contain my laughter. "It's gonna be even funnier if they end up being partners for that _Baby Think It Over _project." I nodded totally agreeing with him. Although, I really did feel bad for her deep down. This kid was obnoxious as hell. He was even annoying _me._

Before lunch, I wasn't so much looking forward to 9th period and having to see who my partner was, but knowing that Sierra had a good chance of having to be paired of with Nate made it _so _much better.

"No, no, no, no, no."

"YES!" Sierra cheered as my face dropped. "I'm not paired with Shane! I'm not paired with Shane! IN YOUR FACE!" She danced and stuck out her tongue at me. "Now _you _have to deal with him! HA!"

I put my face in my hand and shook my head. "No!" I screamed again.

"Well looky who my partner is." Shane glided over and put his arm over my shoulder.

I peeked at him through the corner of my eyes and said, "If you want to keep that arm, I suggest you remove it from my shoulder."

He did a fancy little move and slid his arm off of me.

"So does this mean I'll be getting an A on my project." I crossed my arms and and got in his face.

"No, this mean _you _will be doing just as much work as _I _will be doing. _You _will be taking great care of that baby just as much as _I _will!"

He chuckled. "Fiesty. I like it." He winked at me before walking away and heading upstairs.

"Good luck with that sweetie...Good luck with that." Sierra said and patted my back before she also walked off.

This project was going to be hell.

"Ma!" I yelled as I walked into the house, tossing my keys onto the coffee table.

"In the kitchen!" She yelled back. I slid off my shoes and then walked in to see her preparing dinner as usual.

"Watcha makin'?" I asked, opening the fridge and getting out a bottle of Gatoraide.

"Stuffed rigatoni and salad." She said as she added chopped tomato into a large bowl. "How was school?"

I laid my head on the kitchen table as I sat down. "Don't get me started..."

I heard her chuckled under her breath, hoping not to get caught. "What happened?"

"Our home ect. teacher finally decided we're going to do that _Baby Think It Over _project thing with the robot babies and my partner is this new obnoxious kid."

"Oh sweetie it'll be fine. Just deal with him for this projext, get your A, and then you won't have to deal with him ever again."

"Yeah I really hope you're right." I looked at the clock and then said, "I'm gonna go take a nap. Wake me up when dinner's done."

Having gone to take that nap was something I regret dearly. The dream that came with it was the most horrific thing I had ever experianced.

_"Baby! I'm home!" Shane yelled, coming through the door of a small, run down apartment._

_I was at the stove, cooking food as five screaming children ran around._

_"Hey honey." I had a cigarette hanging out of the side of my mouth and was coughing. I looked utterly repulsive._

_"Looking hot." Luckily it was a dream, or I probably would of thrown up when he shoved his tongue into my mouth._

_"Not too bad yourself." I said, kissing him again. He then put his hands on my stomach._

_"How's the little bun?" He opened up the gross looking fridge and pulled out a beer._

_"Good, she's a kicker." I took another hit on my cigarette. Just then, something on the stove started boiling over. "Dinner's done kids!" The five children ran to the table and started screaming._

_"DIN DIN! DIN DIN!" The youngest one screamed._

_"I"M HUNGRY!" Another yelled. I couldn't take this dream anymore!_

"NO!" I woke up screaming. I was also slightly panting. I'll be damned if my life ends up like that. "I'm never gonna survive this project." I said to myself, before crashing backwards against my stack of pillows.

**First chapter! Thoughts? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I loveed all the responses I got :) As requested, here if a second chapter! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**Camp Rock**_**.**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Please!" My home ect. teacher screamed on the top of her lungs. "Everyone take your seats!" Scrambling feet and scooting chairs sounded along with the bell. She waited for everyone to stop talking. "Now...You should of all came by my door 9th period yesterday to see who your parents were. Today, I'll be handing out your babies." She wheeled out 8 large white boxes.

"I don't think keeping a baby in a white box is considered suiting." I whispered to Sierra. She rolled her eyes and chuckled softly.

"Now, could all of you please go sit with your parents." I did a mental groan but got up and moved over by Shane, no matter how angry I was that I had to. She opened up each box and began pulling things out.

Everything she pulled out looks so real. A baby bag, bottles, formula, clothes, diapers, blankets...It all looked like it was for a real baby. She then got out the key ring that you had to stick in the babies back to find out what it needed. Left in the box were only two items. The first one she pulled out was a small fold out crib for the doll to sleep in, and then the doll itself, buckled into a carseat.

"Dude! It looks like a real kid!" One of the stoner guys who sat in the back yelled. At this point, I would much rather be paired with him then Shane. I would rather be paired with a monkey that has down syndrome over Shane!

"Very good Stephen..." She said, a little annoyed. She then started setting a baby on each table. You could tell the sex of the baby by the color of the baby bag. When it came to Shane and I, she placed a blue baby bag on the table.

"Sweet! A little dude!" Shane laughed. He lifted up the babies arm and high fives it's small plastic hand. I sighed, extremely frustrated. "Can we name him Pablo?"

I felt my jaw getting tight and my teeth grinding. I just stayed quiet.

"Mitch! Can we name little dude Pablo?" I stood up, slamming my hands on the table.

"NO! We can _not _name him Pablo!" I yelled. "God, Shane! You're so stupid!" I screamed as I sat back down, attempting to caml my self. My home ect. teacher just smiled meekly, and graciously ignored my outburst. She knew _exactly _how I felt.

"As I said yesterday," She went on as she handed Sierra and her partner their baby girl. "This project will last a month. We will start this weekend and continue until after Christmas break. Which means you'll get to see what it's like being a parent over the holidays." She went back over to the table and began handing out everything else. "Treat this baby as though it was your actual child. Treat is like you would a real baby, because for this next month, that's exactly what it is." The bell followed her last word and everyone scattered to get out.

She had sent an e-mail out to the teachers letting them know about this project starting. They had never had a problem with it, they just asked to be made aware of it a week prior to.

I went to lunch and walked through the line, lugging around a the baby car seat and baby bag. It was near impossible for me to get make a salad, so I just grabbed a bag of Cheetos and a bottle of water. Sierra did the same, but grabbed a bag of Doritos instead. We walked to the table and got our babies out of the car seats. Just as I touched mine, he started crying.

"Great..." I said, pulling out the keys. I inserted the one labled Feeding and he cooed, which meant I needed to make him a bottle. I held him in my arms as I got out a bottle and fake formula. I dumped the powder in and then some of my water. I shook it and placed it to his lips. The doll made drinking noises.

Sierra had a good baby. She just made sleeping noises while Sierra ate. Of course, Shane was too busy arguing with me about naming him Pablo to even care to offer to feed the doll so I could eat. Typical...

After the formula was gone I burped him and he started crying again. This time I put in the key labled Changing and, of course, he cooed. I grabbed the diaper bag and headed to the girls bathroom. I got out the changing matt, a fresh diaper, baby powder and a blanket.

By the time I was all finished and everything was cleaned I had a whole two minutes of lunch left. I was extremely pissed that I didn't get to eat. Shane on the other hand had enough time to eat a double school lunch consisting of turkey and mashed potatos. I didn't know how I was going to survive a month with him.

I decided to take our still un-named baby home with me for tonight, since I figured Shane wasn't going to take much care of him until I took time out of my schedule to scream and yell.

I was more than estatic when I got home and saw my mom makin homemade pizza.

"That's smell _soo _good!" I said as I walked into the kitchen, lugging everything for my project, including the baby itself.

"So I get a grandson?" She said, smiling. "What's his name?"

I rolled my eyes. "No-name. Shane insist on naming him Pablo...But, um, yeah, no."

"You realize those dolls come with a name. Look at the pacifier." I looked at the pacifier in the dolls mouth that had been keeping him contently quiet. On the handle where letters that spelt out the name _James._

"James! His name is James." My mom rolled her eyes and went back to making the pizza. Just as I was taking newly named baby James out of the car seat, my stomach growled very loud. "Sorry...I didn't have time to eat lunch. Shane sure did though..."

"I have a feeling he's not going to be doing much work for this project." I was holding James in my arms, getting things out of the baby bag.

"You have no idea how right you are." I grabbed the baby and headed into the living room, keeping him on my lap as I signed on to the computer. I got on AIM to see that Sierra was online. As I went to message her, I had a new request to add someone to my contact list. The screen name I read was _Playashane014. _Three guesses as to who it was...

I sighed and clicked accept, even though I dreaded too. Thinking he wans't going to message me, I clicked Sierra's name, trying to talk to her.

As I started typing a window popped up with messages from Shane.

**Playashane014: hey!**

**harmonygirl15: what..**

**Playashane014: how's pablo?**

**harmonygirl15: ...i found out its REAL name...it's james.**

**Playashane014: lame..so, you gonna bring me kid over this weekend?**

**harmonygirl15: depends, are you gonna make sure it doesnt die so we dont get an f?**

**Playashane014: geeze calm down...why i wanna get an f?**

**harmonygirl15: of course...worries about getting an f but not about out fake child dying...you're hopeless.**

**Playashane014: ^ly devoted to you!**

**harmonygir15: ...shut up.**

**Playashane014: love you too!**

**harmonygirl15: by shane.**

**Playashane014: what no sugar for your favorite guy in the whole wide world?**

**harmonygirl15: BYE SHANE!**

_**harmonygirl15 has signed out**_

I didn't actually signed out. I just went invisible to him. Again, I went to message Sierra.

**harmonygirl15: hey chicka! hows zee baby?**

**siairaah57: oh...remember how good she was at lunch?**

**harmonygirl15: ...rub it in more...**

**siairaah57: THERES NOTHING TO RUB IN! it was all lies! SHE WONT STOP CRYING! I HAVE TRIED EVERYTHING!**

**harmonygirl15: xD haha! did you try playing with her?**

**siairaah57: ...**

**harmonygirl15: i'll take that as a no.**

**siairaah57: she stopped.**

**harmonygirl15: :) im just awesome.**

**siairaah57: w/e...**

**harmonygirl15: you still love me :)**

**siairaah57: your right! but i must go tend to my angela :) byee!**

**harmonygirl15: lol bye.**

_**siairaah57 has signed out**_

_**harmony girl15 has signed out**_

I wondered how Sierra did with the baby, because for me, dinner and bathtime were a breeze. It was bedtime that was horrible.

He wouldn't stop crying. I would do something but every time I laid him down he would start crying again.

It was 11:30, I had attemtped to sleep twice already and I just knew...It was going to be one hell of a night.

This project had already swayed my mind. It was official; I'm _never _having children.

**Review pweeaasssee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank everyone so so much for all the reviews! I can't tell you how happy they made me! This'll be the last chapter for a little while 'cause I'm going on vacation for the next two weeks! Going to La :) I'll try and write while I'm there in a tablet so when I come back I can just type it and upload it! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**Camp Rock**_**.**

_**Chapter 3**_

It was Saturday and things were blurry. I had barely gotten two hours of sleep because of that stupid baby! All it did was cry all night! I fed him...He cried...I burped him...He cried..I changed him...He cried...I played with him...HE STILL CRIED! No matter what I did he wouldn't stop crying!

The only good thing about today was that Shane was going to take him for the night, thankfully meant sleep for me and none for him.

I was in my car driving to Shane's house (which by the way I had no idea where I was going! He was _horrible _at giving directions.) and baby James was sleeping in the back in his car seat. I had to force my eyes to stay open for the sake of my safety and the sake of getting an A on this project.

I had figured my way around the directions Shane gave me and arrived at his house, about ten minutes later than I should of. I saw Nate and their oldest brother who's name I didn't know sitting on the porch.

"Hey Mitchie!" Nate yelled running to my car. I smiled and waved.

"Hey Nate..." I opened my back door and got the car seat out. "Where's Shane?" Nate sighed and helped me get the other baby things Shane would be needing.

"Sleeping still, as usual." I let out a small laugh.

"Ha! Lucky SOB he is...Wait until tonight...He'll be lucky if he can get an hour." I carried the baby onto to their and sat him down. "Hi, I'm Mitchie." I said to the brother I hadn't met yet.

"Jason." He shook my hand and then pulled me into a welcoming hug, which to me was a little odd. It seemed like maybe he wasn't all there. "You're a lot prettier than Shane led on." My cheeks turned red. Um...Shane...Saying I was...Pretty? What?\

Nate coughed to break up the tense moment. "Erm...Let me go try and wake Shane up. Have a seat Mitchie." He gesturted to one of the wicker chairs on the porch before heading inside. I took baby James out of his car seat and sat down. Of course, as soon as I did, he started crying.

I wasn't as frustrated this time though, because he stopped crying as soon as I put the bottle in his mouth.

Just as he was finished eating Nate came storming out of the house, basically dragging Shane behind him.

"Alright!" Shane yelled. "God damn! I'm up!" He rubbed his eyes and then looked at me. "Oh, hey Mitch! Baby Pab." He said and rubbed the babies head roughly. I thrust the baby away from him and close to my chest.

"No!" I yelled, angry at him already. "Are you honestly that stupid?" I brushed off the babies head and bounced him gently. "You can't do that to a baby!"

Shane put his hands up in defense. "Geeze...Sorry little Pab." I groaned.

"James. His name is James. His actual name that came with him is James. J-A-M-E-S."

"You need to chill. C-H-I-L-L." That was his come back. I could literally feel my blood boiling and steam coming out of my ears.

"CHEESE AND RICE! It's only two in the afternoon and you already have me more pissed off then I need to be!" I put the baby back in it's car seat and handed him over to Shane. "GOOD FREAKING LUCK!" And with that...I left, happy that I wouldn't have to deal with Shane _or _that screaming, insane rebot child until tomorrow at this time. I would get to relax.

_Shane_

"WHAT DO I DO?" I screamed at Nate, holding the screaming baby as far away from my as possible. "It won't stop! JUST MAKE IT STOP!" I yelled again.

"Dude! Calm down! Did you try feeding it?"

"It's a robot! How the hell do you feed it?" Seriously...It ran on batteries. It didn't need to eat, because, well, it couldn't.

Nate sighed. "Give me it..." He took the baby from me and not even a minute later it stopped crying. Well shit, I was going to fail and Mitchie was going to be pissed at me even more.

"Nate...How would you like-"

"Don't even ask!" He said, handing the baby back over to me. "Not my project, not my problem. I shut it up once, the rest if yours." And he walked away. Jason was in the living room playing a game of tennis of the Wii, looking like a total ass.

The kid was quite and "slept" all until dinner. I barely got a bite of food because the kid kept crying and wouldn't stop. I would get up and bounce him...Feed him...Change him...Play with him...He just wouldn't stop.

By bed time I really wanted to call Mitchie, but I didn't because I knew she was already on the verge of killing me and I didn't want to make that worse if I was ever going to get her to like me.

It looked like I was just gonna have to suck it up and stay up all night with this screaming kid.

_Mitchie_

I had the best sleep of my life that night. Shane took the insane robot baby and it was great. After only having one hour of sleep and then getting a solid nine hours, you feeling amazing. I checked my phone and to my surprise I didn't have any messages.

I used the bathroom and headed downstairs to eat a yummy and well prepared breakfast with my parents. Maybe if Shane kept his distance and didn't annoy me this project wouldn't be so bad. I'm sure after we got the hang out it the nights would be easier...I was hoping.

"What time are you going to Shane's to get the doll?" My mom asked as she put pancakes onto my plate. I took a drink of orange juice before replying.

"Around two most likely. I'm not totally sure how the weeks gonna work out though." I smuthered my pancakes in butter and syrup before taking a large, warm bite.

"You two'll get an A on this project." My mom assured me. I rolled my eyes.

"You haven't met Shane mom...Which, for your own good, you won't ever meet him." My mom couldn't help but laugh. "No, I'm serious." I made a slightly funny serious face. "Look at this face, it's serious." My mom grabbed my cheeks and playfully shook my face.

"Oh yes it's so a cute serious face!" I pulled out of her grip and laughed.

"I love you too mom..."

Breakfast was nice. Having fust my parents and I in silence without that screaming baby was great. But it was going on two and I had to go get him.

When I pulled into Shane's driveway I was completely shocked at what I saw. Shane, sitting on the porch, holding the sleeping doll. He had everything ready for me. When I got the baby and the stuff I was quiet, knowing how tired he was.

Sure, he did piss me off a lot of the time, but I wasn't going to be a total bitch. He deserved his sleep as much as I did. And, hey, if he was working to get me an A, then I'd let him sleep.

So maybe my mom was right; maybe we would be getting an A on this project. And maybe I was wrong, maybe it wouldn't be so bad for my mom to meet Shane...

HA! Who was I kidding. It was Shane for God sakes. A or no A, he was still Shane. And that was just something I'd have to deal with from now until the end of this project. But considering Shane was in that class with me...I would have to deal with _him _from now until the end of my senior year. _JOY. _

**Review? : )**


End file.
